Subtract. $1.6 - 1.31 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}1.6 - 1.31\\\\ &=1.60 - 1.31\\\\ &=160\text{ hundredths} - 131\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=29\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=0.29 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $1$ $.$ ${3}$ $1$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ $.$ $\overset{5}{\cancel{6}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $1$ $.$ ${3}$ $1$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $.$ $2$ $9$ The answer $1.6 - 1.31 = 0.29$